Forgotten Realm
by Kittyscore
Summary: !esimed ruoy teem dna pu ekaW .erofeb naht esrow leef ot dna ecnahc a rof nesohc era uoY .ereh ton tub ,esrevinU rehtona ni eurt need evah yam tI ?ti ekil LEEF t'noD ?pu evag tsuj uoy esuaceb spots tsuj hguorht need evah uoy taht lla retfA ?ereht dne annog saw ti taht eveileb yllaer uoy oD


**For anyone who knows me as MysticFeline on the Minecraft Story Mode Amino, here is the very first chapter of the story that I have been hinting and putting sneak peaks on. It is, of course, gonna start of slowish and a bit iffy. That is due to me still trying to get better at my grammar, format, and plotting skills. I will try my best to have every character match up to their original personalities, but I cannot promise it will be a 100% guarantee. I am still quite a bit off on non-OOC and a few character developments skills. Though I am trying my best to make little mistakes on these as possible. I will do everything I can to keep the story and every filler chapter interesting; though, I must admit that I am pretty SLOW at posting new chapters due to both school, procrastination, and sometimes lack of interests. I will try my best to commit on keeping this story on-going until after I am done with the entire storyline.**

 **Also I must admit as well, this chapter, to me, feels a bit fast paced at some points. Though the rest pleased me. There are moments that makes me feel that I need to change some dialogue or descriptions, but either my procrastination or unsureness with how to put in more details rather than it being or feeling fast paced would kick in. As I said, I am still working on improving my storytelling skills, so over the chapters, you guys may find improvement. I cannot guarantee that my improvement will occur dramatically or what-not within ten or so chapters, but it will** _ **eventually**_ **start to show.**

 **Updates will be slow as I mentioned, but I forgotten to mention that part of it is due to me trying to figure out what will happen next. I only planned on who the 'enemy' will be, how it ends, where to start off, who will be where, what is new, backstories of a few characters and the Minecraft Realm itself (cannot wait for that), and who will react to what. I had not fully thought out what will happen during the rising action, how to defeat the 'enemy', where to find the new thing, how the characters find the new thing, how is the backstories and the Minecraft Realm's backstory is revealed (like why is it explained), what is everyone doing at certain points in time, and the falling action to how it would end the way I want it to be. So I AM probably putting in a lot of filler chapters, but they will be either hinting, foreshadowing, or very interesting as I type out the story. SO! Progress to the main plot will be slow, but I promise that it will be mainly worth it as I go along on figuring it out.**

 **Now if any of you guys find any mistakes on the chapters, then please let me know and I will see what I can do about it. So enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

"JESSE, WE NEED TO LEAVE! HURRY!" Petra shouted as she pushes Radar and Jack towards the terminal portal.

All around them, objects and space fizzles out of existence due to the lost of the Admin who created it. A glitched stone giant is seen fighting a Colossal Enderman. Upon losing its balance, it grabs the Enderman into the abyss with it. Jesse was the only one far behind from Petra and the others.

"YOU HAVE TO COME WITH US! PLEASE!" She begged as the once-Admin, Romeo, kept still from where he lay. Blood cuts from glitching out of his Admin form are seen all over his body as he stares at her in silence while the place around him falls apart. "YOU CAN STILL REDEEM YOURSELF JUST COME BACK WITH US AND HELP!" She did not want him to die and is trying desperately to make Romeo come back to the over world with them. She hated to leave anyone behind, she believes that there is still good in people. During the time she went against Cassie Rose, she never brought herself to kill her. So she just left her in a platform above some Endermites, though she made sure that Cassie at least had food and a sapling before she leaves. When she went against the Warden, she couldn't hurt him even if she was aggravated with him. Hadrian and Mevia were left in a world of giant chickens, so they would not get hurt nor die of starvation. Many others she faced never died from her… All except for Ellegaard and Reuben… She knows that it is not her fault for what happened to Ellegaard and Rueben, but she feels guilty for it… She doesn't want to lose anyone else. "PLEASE!"

Romeo did not blink nor move until a few seconds later. He slowly looks over to Jesse, "Just leave me. It is not worth it, I deserve this. Nothing will bring back Fred, Xara's powers, and everything I did afterwards… It is too late."

Jesse only stood there, keeping her eyes on Romeo's sad form. Mouth slightly agape as if she wanted to say something but couldn't come up with anything to say. Just then Petra ran up to her, grabbing her arm and tugged towards the portal, "COME ON, HE'S NOT COMING! WE NEED TO GO NOW!"

The walkway towards the portal is quickly disintegrating, the portal itself is crumbling. In a matter of seconds, it could fall apart. If there is any chance to make it out of the collapsing realm, it would be now for those who are still there. No later, and no moment. Now is all the time they would have left.

Petra pulls Jesse's arm once more before Jesse finally gives in and ran off with her. Romeo watches them run towards the portal before letting himself lie further onto the fracturing ground. The sound of multiple crumbling structures are heard all around him as he slowly shuts his eyes. Though before so, he caught one last glimpse at Petra and Jesse running through the portal. They made it out just in time because right after they left, the portal itself collapses and disintegrate into rubble and dust before slowly fading out of existence.

Meanwhile, in the Overworld, Jesse and Petra dashes out of the portal and lands face first onto the stone ground. Panting as they both slowly got up, they notice Lucas, Stella, Jack, Nurm, and Radar in front of them. Though not far behind them is Xara who is currently glaring at the portal, as if waiting for something bad to show up and to start attacking it. It was obvious though. She is expecting Romeo to show up and to attack him for everything he did.

But he never came… The portal suddenly starts to shake and crumble apart a few seconds later. Leaving nothing but dust and rubble.

"Where's Romeo? Wasn't he supposed to come with us?" Radar ask looking at Jesse. Before he and Jack appeared back in the Overworld, Jesse told him that she will be bringing Romeo back with them. Trusting that Jesse knows what she was doing since she has a kind heart and always make things turn out right, Radar joined Jack as they headed towards the portal. Though now, he feels sad for Jesse. He knows that she would do anything to save a person's life and instantly give them a second chance. Though the only thing that holds her back for people like Aiden and Cassie, as he was told by Lucas, was that she wanted to protect those she loves and Lucas and the others would not agree with her about letting Cassie go with them.

Jesse was quiet for a few minutes before turning her head towards Radar, tears were starting to form in her eyes. "H-He wouldn't want to come. I-I tried to convince him to come back, but he just stayed there. We were running out of time and I couldn't convince him enough to come." Radar can see Xara to the right of him, a sinister smile is formed on her lips. After spending a REALLY long time in a small jail cell with no escape, no rest, seeing your town destroyed - well the ruins of what is left of it, seeing what remains of your favorite world, and witnessing the death of your friend will definitely cause someone to be in a higher chance of gratitude of the death of the being who caused it all.

Fifteen minutes has passed by in utter silence, walking closer to the exit of the tower, Jesse have only calm down ever so little. There are still tears in her eyes as they reach the doorway to outside, but her lips are starting to show calmness. Yet her body is still shaken up.

The townspeople stare in fear as she came into view. Luckily, it did not take long for Radar, Jack, and Lucas to be able to successfully calm the people down and inform them that Jesse did nothing to them and it was the Admin who disguised as her. Though some people are still skeptical of her. No one blames them though… They didn't know until now who the controlling 'Jesse' was and now they do not know if the Jesse they are seeing right now is the real one or not.

Wandering around BeaconTown, Jesse and the gang notice that the townspeople are taking down the concrete walls and contraptions, replacing each one with wood and other various materials. Building exactly what BeaconTown had looked like before the Admin came along. Together, the gang of friends was able to help out many of citizens with the reconstruction of BeaconTown.

Hours has passed and the gang was finally done with the finishing touches of BeaconTown. All of the iron cells, golems, and prison like structures were replaced with bricks, stone, plankwood, glass, and many other decorative objects lying around. Even though there are still some reconstructing left to be done, the place is in good capable hands and the residence are kind enough to finish it off by themselves.

Walking to where Reuben's monument is being rebuilt at, Jesse sees Petra and Lluna near the entrance of BeaconTown with Jack and Nurm by the side. She walks towards the group, noticing the smile on both Petra's and Lluna's faces.

"Soooo, am I missing something here?" Jesse said with a smile and a raised eyebrow. Seeing the brighten moods on Petra's and Lluna's faces caught her curiosity. She can't help but be snoopy for a bit. It's a habit that will possibly NEVER die.

Petra turns her attention from Lluna to Jesse, a shimmer appears on her eyes as she squeaks in joy. "So! I just thought that maybe MAYBE I should head on out with Lluna here and possibly go on some ADVENTURES!" she exclaims, bouncing of the ground in glee and raises both of her fisted hands in the air. "I WAAAASSSSSS going to ask you if you wanted to come, but! After the whole ADMIN and BeaconTown incident, I thought that you may have decided that you just want to relax for a bit. I COMPLETELY understand that you would possibly may not want to go out adventuring with me, so I asked Stella if she wanted to come with me but she declined. Instead! She told me that Lluna would LOVE to come and join me on some wild and crazy adventures! So here I am! Saying goodbye and hope that you will have a relaxing time!" Petra puts out her right hand out to Jesse for a farewell shake. Jesse only stares at her raised hand in silence.

A moment of awkward staring passed by before Jesse raises her arm and cups her right hand behind her head as she hunches back. Taking a look behind her, Jesse can see the citizens smiling and chatting as they continue to build the town. She can see Radar walking towards Stampy and Katey while carrying a stack of wood to give to them. She could try to relax after everything that had just happened, but… She still have the urge for more adventures, yet someone needs to take care of the town while she is away… Taking one last glance at the young intern, who is just finished delivering the stacked wood and is now walking towards Jesse and the others, an idea popped into Jesse's head as she quickly turns to face Petra with a huge smile.

Radar approaches the group of heros with his usual uncertain-but-curious gaze, "Hey, Jesse! I was wondering, what should we do about Ivor's skull build? I mean. We COULD put some wooden fences or iron bars - no wait, anything but that - maybe some netherrack fences - no, definitely not- umm… Anyway, what do you think we should-"

"Hi, Radar!" Jesse interrupted, "Would you LIKE to be appointed as the new MAYOR of BeaconTown?"

"W-WHAT?!" Radar jumps back in shock, eyes wide open with his mouth agape.

Jesse looks towards Radar and repeated her words again, "Would you LIKE to be appointed as the new MAYOR of BeaconTown?" A smile formed in her lips as she watches Radar shaking in excitement, a huge smile is on his lips and his eyes are twice the size than what they should be.

"R-Really?!"

"Yes, really!"

"Bu-But how do y-you know that I-I am ready for it?!"

"You have it in you! You're a TALENT at it! Trust me, when I saw you ran off into the distance to get that Giant Enderman away from Fred's people and how you came back to save me and the others, I KNEW that you will be a wonderful Mayor for BeaconTown. And don't get me started on everything you did in the SunShine Institute! You risked your life trying to help me, Petra, Lluna, Jack, AND Nurm!"

"You're-You're right! I AM a good Mayor!"

"So get on out there and help everyone!"

"But what about you?"

"I will be taking a break. EVERYTHING that had happened is catching up on me so-" Jesse puts her right arm around Petra's shoulder, "I thought what would possibly EVER be better than to go on some crazy adventures with some friends like the good old days! Oh wait, NOTHING could be better than that!"

"O-Oh, okay! I will do everything I can to help everyone! INCLUDING Champion City! Even though Stella has been such a jerk to me, she does NOT deserve her city to be destroyed like that!" Radar shouted as he puts his left hand against his hip while his right is pointed up towards the sky. A determined look is shown through his eyes as he gleefully turns and run towards where Stella is seen escorting some injured citizens from Champion City to BeaconTown's care center. "HEY, STELLA! LET'S MAKE A TRUCE!"

Jesse shook her head side-to-side with a smile on her face, rolling her eyes before turning back to Petra. Petra is trying to hold in her laughter as she watches Radar shouting in glee at a confuse and shock Stella.

Petra looks back at Jesse and after a few moments of breath has passed, she says, "So crazy and wild adventure?" Jesse nods her head. "Crazy and wild adventure it is then! Okay, Lluna! Time for us three to head on out!"

Petra, after saying their goodbyes to Radar, Stella, Olivia, Axel, Lucas, Stampy, Katey, and Ivor, began to head on out towards the wide open gate that leads to the outside of BeaconTown. Since Stella let's Lluna come with them, Petra quickly packed some extra food for the Llama along with a nice purple and green blanket. Both her and Lluna takes off down the road with Jesse trailing behind.

Before reaching up to Petra and Lluna, Jesse takes one last look towards the great tower before her. Obsidian and Redstone blocks are slowly being replaced by stone bricks and quartz by the residence. She can barely see the top of the tower, yet she can barely make out the outline of the pile of rubble where the portal once stood. Her gaze softens into sorrow as she slowly turns towards Petra and Lluna.

"Hey are you coming?" shout Petra as she stop a half mile down the road. She notice that Jesse was not following her as she prance down the walk in glee.

"Coming! Just taking one last glance at BeaconTown before heading out!" Jesse responds.

"Oh whatever, it is not like we won't be coming back in a month or so. So let's go!"

"Alright - alright! I said that I am coming! Here I go, walking after you with all the care in the world!"

"I can sense the sarcasm!"

"I know!"

Jesse smiles as she finally catches up with Petra and Lluna. Together they head off into an adventure out into the wilderness. The sun beams on them brightly as they ran off past the reconstruction of Champion City and into the lands before them. Whispers of the leaves greets their ears as they past by. Despite how the day begins, it is still a brand new day to have fun and joy.

* * *

Out and about in the deep dark abyss, an once-Admin falls into the quiet emptiness. Silence is all to be heard, nothing can be seen for miles besides the dark unknown. The once-Admin just kept his eyes close and wait… Waiting for his end to come…

…

What felt like hours was nothing in the dark abyss….ereh stsixe reven emiT

Thoughts being brought .sdrawkcab

Everything .desrever sleef

...mih ot tuo gnillac si ssyba ehT

…

.mih naht rehto gnihtemoS .ereh si gnihtemoS

.normal to back gniog si gnihtyrevE .thguoht fo tnemom a tub lla ni dnA

.nothing into fading from mih gnippots is Something fi sA

.was once it what to back placed being are thoughts and words ,surely but Slowly

.rearranging Words .stabilize Soon it will not take long for it to

Before it is all back as how it was…

The once-Admin shutters for a moment, all his thoughts were reversed and were starting to fade until he felt something nearby. Whatever the 'Something' is, it sets his thoughts back to the way it was. SOMETHING is here and he doesn't know what. Nothing should exist this far out, he should be gone by now. WHAT'S here?! Eyes bore at the back of his head. He could turn around, but he didn't. All there can be heard was the on going silence. Just a presence. SOMETHING quiet, watching, waiting, and listening…

…

He can somehow hear its pause. He thought he heard it before as he slowly vanishes out of existence, but his mind was so jumbled in the reverse thoughts that he did not process that it was even there. The presence creeps towards him, slowly closing in the distance from it to him.

Time has past, maybe not here but possibly elsewhere, the presence lurks even closer before stopping a few feet away from him. Still not opening his eyes, shivering in fright, he did not dare to turn around. Then breaking out of silence, it spoke.

 **!esimed ruoy teem dna pu ekaW .erofeb naht esrow leef ot dna ecnahc a rof nesohc era uoY .ereh ton tub ,esrevinU rehtona ni eurt need evah yam tI ?ti ekil LEEF t'noD ?pu evag tsuj uoy esuaceb spots tsuj hguorht need evah uoy taht lla retfA ?ereht dne annog saw ti taht eveileb yllaer uoy oD**

Romeo wakes up hastily as he clutched his head with his left hand and his chest with his right. A thick fog surrounds him as he sits there panting. His breath uneven as he gulps in more air. He didn't even look up as footsteps are heard coming straight towards him.

"I think I hear it coming from this way," the voice which sounds to be a female says as the footsteps came closer.

"Come on Jessica! There is no absolute way that anyone is even here! It is just US and the OTHERS! Who could possibly be in this WORLD without us knowing?!" exclaimed a voice that sounds to be a male.

Silence took place after the masculine voice stop talking, only the sounds of the ever approaching footsteps were to be heard until it stops about a few feet away from him. He can barely see through the fog, but he can make out the details of two people: a lady with long dark hair and a male with short dark hair. The lady puts her hand across her mouth as both she and the male gasps at the sight of the stranger. Looking down at himself, Romeo then understood what causes the shock. Rip marks covered in blood was found all over his body caused by both glitching out of his Admin form and falling into the abyss of the Terminal Space he created. It is funny though, he didn't feel that much in pain until he notice the marks right then and there.

The man slowly approaches Romeo with wide and worried eyes, "Sh-should we take him to Kestin's place or ours?" the man asked the female. The female quickly turns her head towards the man and responded, "Ours is the closest. He needs a potion of healing as soon as possible!"

Hours before…

"Jessica, did you do something to the bathroom?"

"No."

"What do you mean 'no?' I am positively sure that you clearly said that you needed to go to the bathroom the EXACT time I left it looking clean."

"What are you TALKING about the bathroom was ALWAYS like that."

"No-no, it was CLEARLY not. There was NEVER a birchwood randomly placed in front of the toilet with a sign saying, 'Hi, Jason! Remember me?' on it."

"Pshh, you are just messing with me. That was ALWAYS there."

"No it's - wait a minute… WHY IS THE SIGN MADE OF BIRCH?!"

"Shh-shhhh, it's the SHADERS!"

"IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH SHADERS JESSICA!"

"Yes, hehe, yes it does!"

"No! No, it does not!"

"Wow, what a lovely foggy day we have."

"No-no! We are NOT going to change the subject Jessica! Why is there a fricken BIRCHWOOD in the bathroom!"

"Jason, you should check out this LOVELY foggy day. And I assure you that I am 'NOT' changing the subject!"

"Yes, yes you are! I CLEARLY told you before that BIRCHWOOD is NOT allowed in the - that is a LOT of fog!"

"I know right?! I mean, I am TOTALLY 'NOT' purposely skipping the subject to talk about the weather. Plus, I do not remember EVER seeing this much fog in this world nor in any other world EVER!"

Staring through the window in awe, Jessica and her husband Jason watched the thick fog covering the entire land throughout the world around them. Never once had the world nor any other ever experienced fog like this. Slowly and quietly, Jessica makes her way to the first floor of their lovely house before exiting out the front door. Standing in the middle of the street she and a few others are still working on, Jessica looks all around her. She can barely see a few feet in front of her, but she can just barely make out the details of her and her husband's house just behind her.

Something was clearly off about this. And she is determined to know what.

Cold air blew against her neck causing a chilly reaction of her tiny hairs sticking out and her skin to shiver ever so slightly. The air felt like it came from the East of her house, straight towards the oakwood forest.

Ever since they removed the texture pack for birchwood being disguised as oak, Jason immediately did 'renovations' on everyone's house and replaced nearly every birch tree around them with oak. She would often secretly plant birch saplings far off in the forest to prevent a shortage of birchwood and because she loves the trees so much.

She turned towards the forest and walked into the forestry entrance, oak trees greeting her with the rustles of the leaves being blown by the wind as she walks beneath it. Jason, as a caring husband, follows her, unsure what the suspiciously thick fog could possibly mean.

Minutes passed by with utter silence except for the sounds of the leaves swaying in the wind. Not a single animal was to be heard, but the sound of pressed grass under their feet. Jason did not like the quietness with what is currently going on, so he tries to talk to his lovely wife. Though no matter how hard he tries to get her attention, Jessica just stays quiet with tight lips and focused eyes prancing between the treelines around them. As if she is trying to find something out of the ordinary. Eventually he finally starts getting annoyed and nervous by the quiet feedback and finding themselves going further and further into the forest that he finally starts telling her that they should go back home. It was then that they both heard something about Northwest of them. It was very faint as if whoever made the noise was just waking up from its sleep. Though it sounds a bit distant like a few good meters away from them.

He tried telling Jessica to just turn back and go home with him, nervous of what could have possibly made that noise, but Jessica ignored him and said that she hears it ahead of them now as they drew even closer towards it. He kept trying to tell her earlier that this could possibly be a bad idea, and now he is trying to tell her that there is no one else here besides them and their friends. That was until he actually saw the injured person on the ground ahead of them…

Bloody marks of different sizes covered most parts of the male, as if an animal with sharp claws just randomly slashed every part of him. Then leaving him to die. Or worse, come back later and finish him off but just to find Jason and his wife just standing there, looking at the tired and bloody man. Jason quickly asked his wife which house they should bring the man to, Jessica said their house due to it being closer.

Present time…

"What happened?" ask Jason as he and Jessica help support the man on both of their shoulders since it looks like he is too weak to walk on his own. Especially on a very long distance as well.

He did not get a response as he turns to look at the man just to find that he passed out. Jessica tries to wake him up by calling out to him, but to no avail, he did not wake back up. Now they are both fast pacing towards their home.

It is past noon when they finally arrive at the house. Setting the injured man on their couch, Jessica heads towards the garage to look for the supplies for a brewing station and a healing potion. Meanwhile, Jason internally curse at himself for not thinking about making a brewing station after all this time while Jessica is hastily crafting one.

He takes a closer look at the injured man on the couch. Since he did not had much time to observe the man closely due to the state the man was in and being in a foggy forest with a possible dangerous creature on the loose, he is finally able to take a better look at him. The man seems to be wearing a grey jacket along with a hoodie and dark blue jeans with dark red sneakers, and his hair and small goatee is red.

'Where did he come from?' Jason thought as Jessica ran up to him with a few potions of healings. 'I guess we will figure it out later or something…'

*Knock* *Knock*

The sound of the front door being knocked startles both Jason and Jessica as they were on the process of trying to heal the injured man on their couch. Jessica quickly gets up to see who is at their front door.

"Hey, you left this 'microphone' at my doorstep yesterday." It was Kestin. He lifts up the purple desk lamp with his right hand. It was an ongoing joke that Jessica created when they used to do YouTube videos with everyone on Angelsville. She thought it was funny to call Kestin's black desk lamp a microphone. "Anyway, here. Just take it and don't bother me again. Also stop putting sheeps in my house, we already removed the Garroth faces on them a long time ago. And - hey, who is that?" Kestin asks as he points towards the injured man.

"Oh! We found him like that in the forest today. We don't know who he is but… We will ask when he wakes up," answers Jessica as she sways her body from side to side, looking from Kestin to the man on the couch.

"Riigghhhttt… Uh. Anyway, look. I'm giving you back this 'microphone' and just walk back home and take a nap," Kestin said as he glance at the hurt man then to Jessica. He shoves the 'microphone' onto her hands and hastily turned around, walking down the street before taking one last look towards the living room window where he can see Jason trying to heal the guy. A thought came up to him before going any further, and he turns around and shouts to Jessica, "SHOULD I TELL THE OTHERS ABOUT THIS?"

Taking a minute to think, Jessica replies back, "YEAH, PLEASE DO!" To that, Kestin nods his head and turns towards the house with the doorgeon underneath it.

Jessica sighs before closing the door and looking towards her husband. "Do you think he will make it? I-Is the potions working?"

Standing with his back facing the fireplace, Jason looks at his wife before looking at the empty potions by the couch. "I think he will."

* * *

 **So for anyone who knows me on Amino, who's the main character now? ;)**

 **Like I said before, please let me know if I have any mistakes. Also if this seems fast paced, sorry I tried to make it more flowish than fast. And yes, this is a bit of a crossover of Aphmau's video series 'Angelsville' and Minecraft Story Mode. Things may seem like they do not make sense with the original story of Minecraft Story Mode, but trust me. There is a reason why it seems a bit off. 1) The part with Romeo at the beginning is to make it feel more realistic and for the story to make sense of how he is at Angelsville/Aphmau's world. 2) You will have to find out later in the story of what Aphmau and the others are talking about with Shaders and such.**

 **In the next chapter, I will post what the backwards words say at the top of the next page. Cause I want to see if anyone can read and understand what it says.**


End file.
